Piccolo
Piccolo is a Namekian who is the evil counterpart of Kami. He was created after the battle between Goku and King Piccolo, when Goku made a hole in King Piccolo's stomach, killing him. King Piccolo created an egg when he was defeated. Piccolo has a mean, and evil demeanor about him in the Dragonball series. But later, this new creation of him turned out to be nicer than him throughout the series, as he becomes best friends with Gohan. He later becomes a hero. Piccolo fused with Nail, and Kami which allowed him to become more powerful than he already was. Battle With Raditz After Raditz a Saiyan, who claimed to be Goku's arrived on Earth and stole Goku's son Gohan. Piccolo arrived at the Kame's House and said that he would help Goku defeat Raditz. The reason was because that Raditz would foil his plans for world domination. They arrived at where Raditz was by using the dragon radar (seeing as how gohan's hat has a dragonball on top).They aw that he put Gohan in his attack pod. They had an intense battle and Raditz seemed to be gaining the upper hand But Gohan broke out the attack pod his power level climbing and hit Raditz to the floor. But then his power level went down again. Goku grabbed Raditz's back and told Piccolo to charge up his Special Beam Cannon. When Piccolo shot it it went through Raditz and Goku, killing them both. After the battle was done Raditz said that Piccolo killed him and his teammate. Piccolo told Raditz about the Dragon Balls right before Raditz died. Raditz told Piccolo that his scouter could talk to other people. He also said that two more powerful Saiyans were coming to Earth. Combating the Saiyans After his harsh training of Gohan the Saiyans arrived on Earth and destroyed a city. So Piccolo, Yamcha, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Gohan land where the Saiyans are. The Saiyans told him that he was a Namekian not a Demon. The Saiyans planted 6 Saibamen for a mock tournament. They killed off all the Saibamen but lost Yamcha. Nappa the biggest Saiyan decided to step in. He killed Tien Shinhan and Chiaoztu by himself (Nappa did not kill Chiaotzu , he self-destructed). After he shot a ki attack meant to kill Gohan, Piccolo jumped in the way and took the blast full on. He then confessed to Gohan that he had a soft spot for him, and he is the only person who ever called him a friend. He then dies. Training With King Kai After Piccolo died he received training from King Kai in the afterlife. In the beginning, King kai would not allow Piccolo to train, sice he hadn't provided him with a funny joke. Piccolo is really grumpy and remarks that he doesn't have time for this monkey buisness. King Kai finds that funny, and lest Piccolo join with the others. He once fought Tien Shinhan, Chiaotzu and Yamcha all at once and was surprised by how powerful they have gotten, as they begin to train intently. On Namek Piccolo returns to the scene of battle when Gohan, Krillin, and Dende wished him back to life with Porunga, the Namekian dragon. They used their second wish to bring him to Namek. Half way to Gohan, Krillin, and Dende, Piccolo finds a beaten and dying Nail. Nail fused into Piccolo hoping this new energy Piccolo has will make Piccolo strong enough to fight Frieza. Piccolo fought Frieza but was ultimately defeated after Frieza transformed into his third form. Android Saga / Cell Games During the Android Saga, Piccolo fuses with Kami becoming stronger than the average Super Saiyan. Piccolo becomes as strong as Android 17. After fighting evenly with Android 17; Imperfect Cell arrives and defeats both Android 17 and Piccolo. Piccolo later goes into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and becomes stronger than Semi Perfect Cell and even manages to fight on par with a Cell Jr. Techniques Short Bursts of Power- In the Android Saga, it is revealed that he can unleash his power in short bursts. Special Beam Cannon- The first time it was used was to destroy Raditz . It killed Raditz and Goku going straight through their chests. Giant Form- Like Lord Slug, Piccolo can turn giant at will. Light Grenade- This attack was first used when Picolo and Android 17 were fighting Cell. Major Battles *Kid Piccolo vs two king soldiers (anime only) *Piccolo vs Krillin *Piccolo vs Hero (kami) *Piccolo vs Goku *Piccolo, Goku, and Gohan *Piccolo vs Gohan *Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, and Tien vs Saibamen *Piccolo, Gohan, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Tien vs Nappa Category:Good Category:Dragon ball Category:Dragon ball z Category:Namekian Category:Z Fighters Category:Movie characters Category:Dragon ball gt Category:Needs Work Category:Needs Pictures Category:Evil